Wicked Games
by tyrells
Summary: Derrick Harrington, playboy. Massie Block, queen bitch. Claire Lyons, new girl. The posh lifestyle of the rich and privileged in Westchester affords the luxury of games for the teens. Only this time, the stakes are infinitely higher. / "You're saying you want to play?" A slow smirk. "You're on." /AU/ Rated M.
1. bring your love : i could bring my shame

**Title:** wicked games  
**Genres:** drama, drama, drama.  
**Main Pairings: **claire/derrick, massie/derrick  
**Side Pairings:** hints of massie/kemp. implied derrick/everyone lol  
**Warnings:** language, language, and excess language. mature themes [in various forms; innuendo, dirty talk, propositions, mentions and references to sex, etc. etc.] if you don't think you're mature enough for this story, you probably aren't. this is a warning. if you send me a flame about how sick this is, i will probably laugh. mentions of drug and substance use. dark!massington, as in pseudo-incest. yes, you read that right. incest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. life-ruining rich kids with nothing better to do _but_ ruin people's lives.  
**Overall Rating:** t for now. like only now, after this chapter, i might have to bump it up to M.  
**Credit & Disclaimer: **i do not own the clique, obvi.  
**Summary:** Derrick Harrington, playboy. Massie Block, queen bitch. Claire Lyons, new girl. The posh lifestyle of the rich and privileged in Westchester affords the luxury of games for the teens. Only this time, the stakes are higher. / "You're saying you want to play?" A slow smirk. "You're on." /AU/  
**Author's Note: **think… _the clique_ with _cruel intentions _and _gossip girl_ characterizations thrown in there too for the fun of it.

* * *

**READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE YOU START**, okay?  
if you're scandalized by something that was _in_ my warnings, it's not my fault.

* * *

bring your love baby; i could bring my shame

.

_derrick_;

Derrick Harrington drummed his fingers against the wheel of his one true love. He coasted the winding roads of Westchester with a sharp turn and a smirk. While he would definitely miss the beauty, the parties, and the girls of the French Riviera, there was no place like home, as Dorothy would say. It was nice to be back on the familiar roads, among the familiar green, with the familiar shops and houses and people. And most importantly, being home meant being reunited with his baby.

His Ferrari. 599 GTB Fiorano. Featuring a V12 engine with a max of 620 PS and the most powerful road car of all time.

At that thought, he tapped his dashboard in another loving gesture at the happy purring of three hundred thousand dollars' worth of Italian engineering at its finest.

But not only that, home also offered his favorite form of entertainment.

Derrick screeched past the gates of his estate and parked his car haphazardly on the driveway. Slamming his car door shut, he tossed his keys into the air, catching it and tapping the house code in. He hated waiting for the help to answer the door.

The slamming of the front door echoed in the empty foyer and announced his arrival with a bang. No one stirred.

Not surprising, the estate spanned over fifteen hundred square feet, but it was noon and he knew just where for find her at this time. Derrick strolled past the hall and kitchen and out the backdoors into his sprawling backyard. The pool house was past his manicured soccer field so Derrick shed his sports blazer carelessly.

He spotted them by the pool. Sunbathing. _Nice_.

Derrick approached, trailing his eyes from the tips of their painted toes, up their shapely legs, their flat stomachs, to their tanned breasts. Nothing he hadn't seen before and tame compared to the girls in the French Riviera, but Derrick never refused what was offered.

He stopped in front of their lounge chairs, blocking their sun.

"Ladies," he grinned.

Alicia snapped her head up and groaned. She turned to Massie. "Your prodigal brother returns."

"Nice to see you too, Rivera," Derrick smiled. "Get your snatch checked out after Spain?"

Alicia slapped her sunhat on with a huff and scowled under her shade.

They weren't _really_ siblings. It made him roll his eyes every time anyone referenced them as related. They were siblings through marriage. Kendra Block had married Charles Harrington two months after her divorce to William Block. It had been quite the scandal.

Especially when Charles had been considered reclusive in the forms of dating for years until Kendra had swept in, caught his eye, and snagged him. They had a 'whirlwind romance' where Kendra had swept onto the estate, redone, remodeled, expanded the whole place, and threw the wedding of the century right on the very field he had just strolled past. She and her daughter Massie moved in immediately after the honeymoon and around the time he and Massie were starting their sophomore year of high school.

Plus, they 'dated' in middle school and that shit would be fucked up.

His _step_sister, Massie, rolled over onto her back and propped her head up at him. She slid her sunglasses down her hair and over her face and pursed her lips. "What do you want, Harrington?"

Hmm, Massie always was touchy around mixed company.

He shrugged carelessly, knocked her legs off her chaise, and plopped down next to her. "It's my homecoming; I thought you'd be warmer now that we've finally reunited."

Massie tilted her head and Derrick could just picture her rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. "How was Monaco?"

"Grand. I can hardly remember any of it," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. It had been a wild ride. Massie smirked at his remark and scooted up her chaise, tucking her long legs under her. "How was Paris?"

"Beautiful," Massie sighed, gazing off into the distance. She turned back to him at his raised brow though. "And more poignant than your crusade to fuck a girl in every port landing of the coast."

Derrick gave her a roguish grin. It was just like Massie to play innocent.

"At least I have a positive attitude about my habits, Block," he reclined back, leaning on his arms. He watched her for a moment. "I heard you and Kemp broke up," he stated flippantly, stealing her Long Island ice tea from the table beside her. Mmm, heavy on the vodka, just like he liked it.

"Old news," Massie said, examining her nails, but Derrick could tell that she was _actually_ bothered. It was in the sudden stiffening of her posture and the bite in the tone of her voice. He refrained from smirking.

"Yeah?" he asked with raised brows. "Because I think I distinctly remember you saying 'He just might be the one.'"

Alicia gave a tinkling laugh and Massie scowled at her friend. Alicia was in the firm belief that you wouldn't be finding 'the one' in high school… or in Westchester. She took pride in only fucking foreign exchange students.

"Well, he got boring," Massie said nonchalantly. Derrick watched her pick at her manicure and examine her nails for the fiftieth time today probably.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you weren't working your way through all my friends."

Massie kicked out at him with her bare feet to show her appreciation for that comment. He caught her foot before she could cause damage. Massie huffed and shoved the glasses off her face so he could see her glare.

Derrick let it drop. He'd get the details from Kemp later.

Keeping her feet propped up against his lap, Massie leaned back against her chaise and stretched out, raising her arms above her head and arching her back. Derrick knew from the twinkle in her eye that he had been caught staring at the curve of her chest. Massie left her leg propped on his lap, and to anyone else eye's was just getting comfortable, but Derrick knew better.

Massie liked to play. He bit down on his devilish smile. Derrick had missed this during vacation.

She propped her free leg up near her chest and tilted her head to the side, relaxing back into her chaise and soaking up the sun. All it did was mold her bikini bottoms to her crotch.

"Word came from the parental units," he told her. Partly to watch her drop her leg back down instantly at the mention and partly to remind her of the wickedness of what she was doing. As much as Derrick liked to play too, he also liked to remind Massie how sick they were. It was a sure fire way to rattle her and also a sure fire way to remind _himself_ not to touch her. Derrick pried his sight from between her legs to her amber eyes to watch them darken at his words.

"Oh? How _is_ your drug-addicted asshole of a father?" she snapped.

"He was great when I met up with him on the coast of Nice," he grinned. "How's your gold-digging bitch of a mother?"

"She was a mess when we met up in Paris," Massie told him, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "She's convinced your father is fucking the help on the yacht." She paused and eyed at him. "_Is_ he?"

"Probably," he shrugged carelessly. "But word is they're extending their vacation. They won't be back until well into the school year. Sounds like they made up."

"Lovely," Massie breathed.

"So, looks like it'll be just us," Derrick leered.

Massie smirked coolly. "So it does," she slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes, but Derrick caught them twinkling. He clapped her legs and stood, draining the rest of her glass.

"Ladies," he bowed mockingly and headed out the way he came.

"If he wasn't so hot, he'd be really fucking annoying," Alicia said to Massie, her voice carrying in the serenity of their secluded property.

Massie didn't bother with a response. Derrick left with a smirk.

.

_massie_;

Once Derrick left their vicinity, Massie tried to relaxed back into her lounge chaise, but it was impossible. Derrick being back had also brought back memories of her disastrous relationship with Kemp.

She still didn't understand what had happened.

She had been into him, and was still into him at the start of summer. Did he not know how rare that was? She was _Massie Block_, so why did he dump _her_?

Feigning nonchalance, she snuck a glance at her friend, wondering if Alicia had the details, if _she_ knew the reason. She was the queen of gossip at Westchester Prep and must have heard something, anything_,_ to assuage her sudden feelings of inadequacy, the fear that she wasn't desirable anymore.

But Massie refused to be the one to ask. She would wait until Alicia was the one to crack and dig to her for details. Massie forced herself to shut her eyes, even though she was close to bursting.

She didn't have to wait long though. Alicia turned to her after only a moment of silence.

"_So_, when are you going to dish?" her sultry friend asked with a grin, rolling on her stomach and facing her, propping her head up her hand.

Massie removed her sunglasses slowly and assumed the same position as Alicia, hand under chin, swinging her bare legs in the summer sun. "Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes_," Alicia emphasized with laugh. She slapped her hand on the chaise cushions.

"I told you," Massie tried to deflect, plucking at a loose thread in the matching decorative pillows, "He got boring."

"Right…" Alicia replied, tapping her red nails rhythmically. Her skeptical tone belied how much she believed _that_. She rolled her eyes. "Because I, like Derrick, also remember you gushing about him. What happened?"

Massie bit her lip, wondering if she should give up the game. Was it worth looking clueless to find out the truth?

Yes, yes it was.

"I—" she swallowed bitterly, knowing it was insecurity she was tasting and her pride she was swallowing. "I don't _know_. Everything was fine and then I left for Paris and… He stopped calling and when I came back, he told me it was _over_."

Massie cast her eyes to Alicia, scrutinizing her friend for any judgment.

"Just like that?" Alicia asked, raising her eyebrows. Massie wondered if there was blame in her tone. She hadn't done anything wrong, she was sure of it. They were _fine_ before Paris. Had sex in the backseat of his limo before he dropped her off at the airport. And she _knew_ he had been satisfied. So, what the fuck was his problem? She had never been dumped before. Was this what it felt like? Wondering and obsessing and analyzing what and where and why and how things went wrong?

Massie nodded, biting her lip and flooding her mouth with the taste of cherry lipgloss. She kept her eyes on Alicia for any flashes of glee or pity or insight. Alicia didn't seem to be feeling any of that; the only thing her expression showed was her surprise. It had to be an act.

She reminded herself that this was why she was confiding in Alicia. Alicia would have something, would know something. She busied herself pouring more Long Island iced tea into her cup and taking a sip to feign disinterest. She hand shook slightly as she placed her glass daintily back on the table. She wondered if Alicia noticed.

She hated this. The not knowing was killing her, had been eating her up for weeks.

She cracked and glanced up first. "Have you… heard anything?"

"I might have," Alicia replied slowly. "But I don't know how reliable the source is."

"Tell me," Massie gasped out before she could stop herself.

Alicia smiled at her. Was that pity? Massie felt bitterness settle in the pit of her stomach, burning like acid, at her desperation. She had to know. That way her insecurity would stop burning her up. That was she could _fix_ what was wrong. That was she could make sure this never happened again.

"Well…" Alicia swung her legs to the ground and sat up, leaning towards Massie. Massie waited a few seconds before doing the same. She refrained from leaning in too. That would have been too eager. Alicia could smell weakness, but Massie was a master at games. She could hide it. She was sure her face wasn't giving anything away. "I was in Spain all summer, so I haven't seen for myself, but…"

Massie didn't voice her question. She cocked a brow at Alicia.

"Kemp was spotted around town trailing after another girl."

Massie felt relief so sudden she was lightheaded. It wasn't a default or defect that she had. It wasn't that their last ride had turned him off. But then Alicia's words hit her and her relief dissolved into rage, white hot fury shooting through her veins like a hit of cocaine. Her head shot up.

"Wait, _what_?"

It was Alicia's turn to raise her eyebrows at Massie's sudden fury. Massie sucked in a breath.

Who was it? Who could it be? Who stayed home during vacation? Who had come back early? Kristen? Olivia? A complete LBR?

Who had stolen her boyfriend from right under her?

"Who?" she bit out.

"A new girl," Alicia told her with relish, the words bursting out of her with glee. Massie felt her fingertips tingling at the anger that was coursing through her. Knowing Alicia was scrutinizing her closely; she brought her hand up and examined her nails. Alicia was a gossip fiend, she'd tell all.

But Massie wasn't expecting the next words.

"She moved here two months ago. From _Orlando, Florida_," Alicia told her, wicked glee lighting up her face. Massie felt her breathing speed up, knowing she was close to losing it. "Her mother got that coveted job at Kori Gedman's mother's law firm? You remember, right?"

Massie nodded, mentally urging Alicia to continue.

"She's our age. She's starting school with us at Westchester Prep next week."

"Name?"

"_Claire Lyons_."

Massie shut her eyes, mentally recuperating. Some no name nobody had stolen her boyfriend right from under her, in the span of one month. If Kemp had been seen by people, 'trailing after her', that meant that word had already spread. She had ruined Massie's reputation. She could just picture what everyone would say about Kemp, about the new girl, about Massie, when school started back up and the new girl was spotted with Kemp's favor.

The taste in her mouth now was defeat.

"Do you want to know what's even better?" Alicia asked, interrupting Massie's silence.

'Even better' meant even worse for Massie, she just knew it. She opened her eyes and nodded at her friend.

"Word is, is that she hasn't even _put out_ yet," Alicia's grin was wicked now. She had purposely left this part out until now. Massie blinked in surprise. She didn't even have to ask Alicia to clarify, she plowed right on. "Claire Lyons is _celibate_. The pinnacle of chastity and innocence. She's saving herself for 'the one'."

Alicia cackled like it was the funniest thing ever. And to her, it probably was. Alicia didn't believe in true love. Her goal in life was to fuck her way through it. Her latest side goal was to do every single exchange student that set foot in Westchester Prep. So far, she was meeting her goal, 7 for 7.

But for Massie, her anger was slowly dissipating. Because _this_ was her silver lining. Massie didn't bury down her hurt and embarrassment and defeat at the thought of Kemp dumping her for someone who refused to even give it up. Kemp hadn't even had a taste and he had _left_ her for this new girl. She couldn't even blame it on the girl's dismal abilities in bed; she had stolen him away with her presence alone. No, instead, Massie enveloped herself in the feeling of being cast aside like last season's Prada bag, the feeling of being used up and discarded, and _embraced_ it.

She would need to remember this feeling for when she destroyed Claire Lyons.

And now she had been given ammunition. She would ruin Claire; her reputation, her morals, her life.

And she had just the person to help her.

Derrick.

.

* * *

**A/N:** this was just the first chapter, so you get a feel of massie and derrick and their dynamic with each other. it also sets up the plot with the intro of claire.

what do you think?

this might be bumped to M, so _alert_/favorite because it's going to disappear from the ffn page next chapter.

also, **clairington** or **massington**? who do you ship? DUKE IT OUT IN THE REVIEWS.

you all know i ship massington, but i also love claire. so it'll be a type of poll for this story, based off who gets the most support.

happy reading. kisses!


	2. bring your drugs : i could bring my pain

**Title:** wicked games  
**Genres:** drama, drama, drama.  
**Main Pairings: **claire/derrick, massie/derrick  
**Side Pairings:** hints of massie/kemp. implied derrick/everyone lol  
**Warnings:** language, language, and excess language. mature themes [in various forms; innuendo, dirty talk, propositions, mentions and references to sex, etc. etc.]. if you don't think you're mature enough for this story, you probably aren't. this is a warning. if you send me a flame about how sick this is, i will probably laugh. mentions of drug and substance use. dark!massington, as in pseudo-incest. yes, you read that right. incest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. life-ruining rich kids with nothing better to do _but_ ruin people's lives. detailed and graphic sexy times [as in; doing the do in full, fondue for two, or as nalanda would say that frick frack paddy whack tic tack].  
**Overall Rating:** rated M for mature!  
**Credit & Disclaimer: **i do not own the clique, obvi.  
**Summary:** Derrick Harrington, playboy. Massie Block, queen bitch. Claire Lyons, new girl. The posh lifestyle of the rich and privileged in Westchester affords the luxury of games for the teens. Only this time, the stakes are stakes are infinitely higher. / "You're saying you want to play?" A slow smirk. "You're on." /AU/ Rated M.  
**Author's Note: **think… _the clique_ with _cruel intentions _and _gossip girl_ characterizations thrown in there too for the fun of it.

* * *

**UPDATED RATING AND WARNINGS.** this is dirty stuff, you guys. you have been warned.

all derrick in this one. claire's coming up. sorry it's slow-going. i need to get the plot rolling.

* * *

bring the drugs, baby; i could bring my pain

.

_derrick_;

Derrick woke up groggy. Snatching his phone from his bedside table and checking the time, he let out a groan. Noon. Jesus Christ, it was felt earlier. Must have been the amount of scotch he consumed last night. Combined with jet lag, it must have hit harder than he thought.

Rolling off his bed, he snatched a t-shirt off the floor and started his day.

Stomping down the stairs, Derrick heard Massie's bored tone drifting from the kitchen. There was a lot of mmhmming and humming going on so it can't be any of her friends. Parental units, most likely. _Just perfect_. He stood at the hallway entrance, debating entering and getting roped in on the reprimands, but his headache won out. He needed sustenance.

He entered the kitchen.

Massie met his eyes and he grinned at her, snatching an apple from the bowl on the fresh granite countertop. He could hear Kendra prattling on about some new necklace through Massie's phone as they stared at each other from across the kitchen.

Then, with her mom _still on the line_ _Jesus fucking Christ_, she leaned back in her chair and smirked at him, revealing herself to be wearing those thin little chiffon lace things girls like to wear to bed. And absolutely no bra.

Fuck, she was trying to play him. He had to step up his game.

So he leaned back against the cold countertop and smiled slowly at her. "Tell mommy I say hi."

Massie almost lost her grip on her phone in her shock. "What the hell, Derrick!" she practically screeched. "Don't fucking call her that."

"Massie, dear?" They could both still hear Kendra's voice through the line. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, mother," Massie replied obediently. She sat up straight and yanked up the slip of her strap from where it had trailed off her shoulder roughly. Derrick grinned and finished his apple. "But I have to go. Derrick's here."

"Oh! Did he just arrive home?" Kendra asked, but Massie was already ending her call.

It seemed her patience had run thin. He refrained from grinning wider.

"Jesus," Massie glared at him, dropping her phone back roughly on their breakfast table. "You're twisted."

Derrick sauntered over and slid in next to her. Grabbing her unfinished plate of yogurt, he took a bite and almost gagged. He didn't know why he bothered trying. Everything Massie ate was fat-free, sugar-free, and most notably, taste-free. It was fucking gross and the absolute worst thing about their invasion and move in because that was all that was ever stocked in the house now. Christ, he knew it was better than bulimia, but Derrick needed real food. He can't be expected to live on this shit too.

He slid it back to her and grinned devilishly. "I prefer the term wicked."

Massie hummed, but didn't contradict him. In actuality, Massie couldn't look at him when he grinned like that and keep her legs closed at the same time, so she didn't bother with a response. From this proximity, Derrick could see her nipples through her silk chemise. Massie leant back and brushed her long silky hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it, sending the scent of her strawberry shampoo to the air and stirring his cock in his pants. Jesus Christ, everything about her turned him on.

It was a lie because he _was_ twisted; he was fucked up for wanting her like he did. Derrick had been into Massie since before they were stepsiblings. They'd been stepping around each other since their breakup back in middle school, the plight of hanging around the same crowds in Westchester. There were only so many cliques at Westchester Prep and Derrick's and Massie's were intimately connected.

His attraction to her _should_ have ended the moment their parents started making out while sharing breakfast on the very table they were currently sitting at, except it _didn't_.

If anything, the fact that they were related and he would never be able to touch her now drove him wild.

Massie Block was the only girl in the world he wanted that he would never be able to fuck.

And then, the games started.

Derrick made his staring obvious. Massie did nothing to stop him. Derrick hinted at sex. Massie gave him that secret smile of hers. Derrick shed his shirts when practicing soccer. Massie did her Pilates in the next room while he tried to watch TV when they had a separate studio gym. Derrick brought girls home to try to relieve his tension. Massie paraded around the house in those silk chemises to fuck with them.

Massie called him messed up, but she played right along. The fact that their parents were always fighting and then making up by taking extended vacations and reunion honeymoons, leaving the house just to themselves only amped it up. It got to the point where Derrick had to bring up their relation for Massie to even falter. But she never _stopped_. And that, _that_ was what turned him on the most. That prim and proper Massie Block was so _dirty_, as fucked up as he was. Who would have thought? She got off on it as much as he did and that fact that no one in the world _knew_ about her like that except for _him_… it fucking _ate_ at him that he would never get a taste. It fucked him up.

"What?" Derrick said when he finally tuned back in to the real world.

Massie sneered at him. "You weren't listening?"

"Was it important?" he asked, just to mess with her. He stood and made his way to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. He was done playing, thinking about it all had pissed him off, and he had soccer tryouts for the new school year to supervise.

"_Yes_," Massie emphasized, tossing her yogurt into the trash. She stretched over the counter to turn on the tap to rinse her spoon and her chemise rode up on her thighs. Derrick couldn't help it. He peeked. He turned away before Massie caught him, busying himself with his sandwich. Massie leaned against the counter next to him.

The smile on her face didn't bode well for him.

"I've found your new conquest for the school year."

"Oh yeah?" Derrick asked, with a raised brow. "Who?"

"Her name is Claire Lyons."

Derrick looked up from his sandwich. "The new girl?" He put down his knife. He'd heard enough from Kemp, who was trying to tap that, to know that she was some kind of Virgin Mary. "What makes you think I'd want _her_?"

Massie smirked at him, tilting her head and leaning in close. "Oh come on, Derrick. This Claire Lyons girl is celibate. To have her under your belt, you'd be a legend."

Why was Massie trying to talk him into this? She must really want him to sleep with this chick. So Derrick turned to face her and raised his sandwich to his mouth. He took a bite and said smarmily, "Too much work."

It was true though. Derrick preferred his girls easy and more importantly, willing. Massie scowled at him, but she was relentless. That's was one of the things he had always liked about her. Massie had never been afraid to go after what she wanted. And he could tell that she really wanted this. He was testing her to see how far she'd go. She snatched his sandwich from him and placed it on the counter, letting him know the conversation was serious. He bit down on his grin.

"_Think_ about it though. Doesn't it interest you, even a little bit? Possessing her, stealing her innocence? To be the _first_ to show her your world? Of desire, of pleasure, of a _new_ type of heaven," she stepped closer and lowered her voice, "Doesn't that thought turn you on, just a little bit? To know that the thought of falling into bed with you will terrify her, all without stopping her fall. To know that she holds complete faith in virtue, but sacrifices it to _you_."

Massie smoothed down the lapel of his blazer and then smiled up at him. "Tell me that doesn't turn you on."

Jesus fuck him, but it did. Massie was hypnotizing and when she spoke like that, how could he _not_ be turned on? She was right though; the thought of getting this Claire Lyons into bed was looking hotter and hotter. He froze. Fuck, he was being manipulated. So, making sure his face didn't give anything away, he stepped back from her.

"Not really," he said, nonchalantly. He smirked at the smile that dropped off her face. "Trying to fuck her would be like fucking Jesus in the face, no thanks."

"Oh, like you're not already going to hell," Massie snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned at her response and relaxed back against the kitchen counter. He didn't pick up his sandwich again though; he knew Massie wasn't giving up yet.

He knew he was right by the twinkle that formed in her eyes. "Bet you can't do it."

Derrick raised his brow. He knew that Massie knew he and his friends liked to make bets, the stakes were always messed up and embarrassing, but he never thought Massie would be interested. "You're saying you want to play?"

Massie licked her lips, leaning her hip against the countertop too and cocking an innocent brow. "I never said that. I was just reconsidering. I don't think you can do it. I mean, Claire would have been corrupted eventually. This _is_ Westchester. I just don't know what made me think _you_ could be the first. Alicia told me _all_ the guys are already into her."

Derrick narrowed his eyes at her underhand tactics. "Trust me, if I wanted to, I could do it."

Massie didn't respond, only continued to look at him with that faux-innocent face and repeated, "Bet you can't."

He cocked a brow at her to show her what he thought about _that_. They stared at each other, until Massie broke the silence with another triumphant grin. "Okay, but if I'm right and you can't… I win ...and I get your Ferrari."

He blinked. "My car?" he laughed. "What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

His car was his one true love, his baby, his everything. He was surprised Massie even put it on the table. It wasn't like she even needed a car; she had a personal driver and him to cart her wherever she needed to go. She had to know there was no way he would ever go for that.

Massie pulled herself up onto countertop and sat down. She leaned on one hand, her hair falling over, and looked at him with a pretty pout. "I thought you were sure you could do it."

"Oh, I am," Derrick assured her. "…So if I win?"

And Massie smiled that secret smile of hers, reserved just for him, and he knew. "If you win, if you fuck her and provide proof… _I'll_ fuck you."

Derrick froze, his mind whirling at what Massie was offering, unsure if he had heard right, unsure if it was all some twisted fantasy he had concocted. But no, it wasn't because she was completely serious. Massie was offering herself in exchange.

Stepping between her legs and placing his hands on her hips, he stared into her amber eyes and gave her a slow smirk. "_You're on_."

Massie's grin was wicked as she causally draped her arms over his shoulders. The smell of strawberries and Chanel and Massie surrounded him. The position was borderline intimate and over the top inappropriate. He couldn't wait to have her in his bed, to have her writhing under him, to have her screaming his name. He already knew she was good from Kemp who never knew when to shut the fuck up. She leaned towards his ear and breathed. "Happy hunting, Harrington."

He'd give it a month tops. By then, he'd have bedded this Claire chick, be branded a fucking legend, and have Massie completely out of his system. The forbidden factor was what drove him off the wall. After this, he'd be gone of her forever. It was a win-win all around for him.

Let the games begin.

.

* * *

**A/N:** sometimes i wonder if my derrick POV is too excessive. it's my first time writing any guy POV by myself, but my boyfriend assures me that guys _most definitely_ notice if and when you're not wearing a bra, so i left it all in. LOL

so, i got a like, 20 guest reviews, but i don't know if i can count them as votes because how do i know it's not the same person? ;3 i want to go by popular opinion. but then again, i wouldn't be able to tell anyways because it's all guest reviews, right? so i don't know what to do.

but i think some of you guys will change your answers after this chapter and after seeing where this plotline is going, haha. ;3 either way there'll be a dose of both pairings, because the plot.

**do you guys still stand by massington? even after this?**

thanks for reading! naughty stuff, yeah? kisses!


	3. i got my heart right here

**Title:** wicked games  
**Genres:** drama, drama, drama.  
**Main Pairings: **claire/derrick, massie/derrick  
**Side Pairings:** hints of massie/kemp. implied derrick/everyone lol  
**Warnings:** language, language, and excess language. mature themes [in various forms; innuendo, dirty talk, propositions, mentions and references to sex, etc. etc.]. if you don't think you're mature enough for this story, you probably aren't. this is a warning. if you send me a flame about how sick this is, i will probably laugh. mentions of drug and substance use. dark!massington, as in pseudo-incest. yes, you read that right. incest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. life-ruining rich kids with nothing better to do _but_ ruin people's lives. detailed and graphic sexy times [as in; doing the do in full, fondue for two, or as nalanda would say that frick frack paddy whack tic tack].  
**Overall Rating:** rated M for mature  
**Credit & Disclaimer: **i do not own the clique, obvi.  
**Summary:** Derrick Harrington, playboy. Massie Block, queen bitch. Claire Lyons, new girl. The posh lifestyle of the rich and privileged in Westchester affords the luxury of games for the teens. Only this time, the stakes are higher. / "You're saying you want to play?" A slow smirk. "You're on." /AU/  
**Author's Note: **think… _the clique_ with _cruel intentions _and _gossip girl_ characterizations thrown in there too for the fun of it.

* * *

sorry this took so long. writer's block with massie/derrick characterizations. boy pov is way hard.

* * *

i got my heart right here

.

_massie_;

With Westchester Prep's standard uniform requiring girls to dress in collared shirts, pleated skirts, and matching blazers emblazoned with the school's crest, there was only so much Massie could do after years of attendance. Today, she switched her standard collared shirt for a flowy silk top and accessorized with a navy tights and a printed scarf instead of the usual tie. A modern day Blair Waldorf.

Massie swung her Tory Burch tote over her shoulder and breezed down the stairs of the Harrington estate. Derrick was heading towards the double doors, just as she reached the bottom steps.

"Give me a ride?" she asked, clasping on her Tiffany bracelet.

"Fine," Derrick muttered, running an impatient hand over his messy blond hair. His blazer wasn't on, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was loose. He never had been a morning person. "But I'm not driving you anywhere after school."

"Fine," Massie replied, swinging the door shut after them.

Her stepbrother stood at the passenger side of his Ferrari and held out the door for her to enter. 'It really _was_ a nice ride,' she thought absentmindedly. Massie sat and swung her legs in and watched as he shut the car door for her. Massie relaxed back into the comfortable seat. His car smelled like him, leather and spice and something uniquely all Derrick.

Derrick slammed his own door shut and shifted his car into drive. Massie watched him, until she couldn't take the silence anymore.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I can't wait until I'm riding your car all around town."

Derrick instantly shifted his car back into park with a jolt. Massie blinked in surprise as he let go of the wheel and turned to her stare at her intently, a lock of hair falling into his eyes. Massie had to clutch her hand into a fist and dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from brushing it back for him.

'Inappropriate. So _inappropriate_,' she had to remind herself.

Derrick reached over and gripped her chin, giving her that devilish grin of his that turned her on like nothing else. It shouldn't, _it shouldn't_, but it did. And then, with his caramel eyes boring straight into her amber ones, he tsked and said, "Oh Block, the only thing you're going to be riding… _is me_."

Massie sucked in a breath, feeling her cheeks heat up instantly. Derrick smirked, let go of her, and turned back to his car and the road as if he hadn't just shocked her speechless, knocked her breathless.

She swallowed at the image he had painted of them. Her throat was dry at his audacity, at his nerve, at his overconfidence. Thinking back, she couldn't believe that she had really suggested _that_ option for their bet. …She had just _needed_ Derrick for her plan to ruin Claire and it had killed her that he was interested, but unwilling to do it, _just_ to spite her.

And then it had hit her, all at once; she could make it a game. Another one of _their_ games, and Derrick would be all in.

God, what had possessed her?

_Yeah_, she was attracted to the blond. Obviously she was, because he was attractive. A summer on the coast of France had done him well. Tanner and more relaxed, Derrick had returned with a twinkle in his eye that told you he had seen and done it all, that told you life was good, no—that life _is_ good—and that he had absolutely no qualms about enjoying it wholeheartedly. His whole nature screamed carefree and wild, someone who takes life as it comes and just goes with it, never letting anything or anyone pass by without him.

And sure, he had a wicked smile, a killer body, and an annoying air of someone who knew they looked good and thrived on it, which shouldn't have been hot, except that it was, but Jesus… he was her _brother_.

It was wrong times a million.

So, _why_? Because now it might really happen, no, it _would_ really happen. Derrick was going to win their bet and they would—

She cut herself off there, before she could work herself up more. Red was not a good first day back to school look. How would she explain her flush to her friends? With Derrick's attention on the road and off of her, Massie felt like she could breathe again. She forced her hand steady as she reached up for the visor and mirror to fix her hair before they arrived.

Derrick pulled his car into the parking lot with a quick jerk while Massie rolled her eyes. He acted like it was ride or die, as if anyone would even dare to steal his spot. There were rules in place, even if it was only the first day. Top spots near the front quad go to people like Massie and Derrick, and unsuspecting new juniors who didn't know that, learned quickly.

Massie made to get out, but Kemp's Range Rover slid into view suddenly, sliding into the spot next to Derrick's, and her exit was impeded. She cursed and Derrick whistled lowly at her language. He, on the other hand, had no problems exiting.

"Tough luck," he grinned at her, one leg already on the pavement. "Talk about awkward."

Massie scowled at him, but he slammed his own door shut before she could respond. She clamored to exit before Kemp did. Meeting up with your ex for the first time was always beyond embarrassing and she wanted the upper hand.

Readjusting her bag over her shoulder, Massie cast a glance at the students milling on the quad before class. Though they were all reuniting and catching up after a long summer, many were still casting discrete glances at her, Kemp, and Derrick. Word of their breakup had definitely spread, and everyone wanted the latest gossip before class.

Massie mentally prepared herself, schooling her features into indifference. It wouldn't do to show the public, or worse, Kemp, how much the breakup had cost her or how much it had hurt her. She took a deep breath. Even thinking about it now caused an awful churning in her stomach, simmering rage mixed burning mortification that threatened to overtake her manufactured calm.

Never one to hold back in the confrontation department, after he had greeted Derrick with whatever it was that guys did, some half hug fist bump or something, Massie met Kemp's eyes head-on. Even after the anger and shame she felt at being dumped, Massie couldn't stop herself from admiring him. Seeing him again after so long only brought back memories of their time together. Only instead of wanting to screw him now, Massie only wanted to kick him. Because he wasn't hers anymore, he didn't belong to her anymore. Because he had blew it and lost his chance. And he was going to get what was coming to him.

What Kemp should have done was picked up and called her back after the million voicemails she had left him. If he had been done with her, Massie would have liked to have been told straight up, so as to have been spared the embarrassment and torture of obsessing over him. And maybe Massie would have taken it better… maybe, but probably not. But _still_.

Kemp ran a hand through his sun kissed curly hair and cleared his throat, "Massie."

Massie adopted a confident smile, wondering if it looked as fake as it felt. "Kemp," she replied slowly, "How was your summer?"

Kemp cast a desperate glance at Derrick, who was suddenly very interested in his phone, because _awkward_.

"It was pretty great, actually."

Massie bristled at his nonchalance. She _knew_ she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself. Letting Kemp know how much his blasé attitude about their relationship, which had _meant_ something to her, when he apparently didn't care at all, was a terrible idea. It reeked of desperation. But it was as if this summer had fucked her up and left her without a filter or common sense or dignity or anything. She felt herself _slipping_.

Being dumped and then being confronted by him outside of her terms was throwing her off her game.

Massie maintained her smile because she felt about a million eyes of the masses burning into the side her face. 'Let them look,' she thought. 'Let them see how well I'm taking our split; let them see how well we're getting along.' Maybe they'll even think it was a mutual break up.

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. Because her's had been awful. Paris had lost most of its appeal after trying to reach her boyfriend a million times and receiving no response. So, also never one to shy away from addressing the problem, Massie just couldn't contain herself. It could never be said that she wasn't fearless. "How's Claire?"

Derrick's head shot up at the mention of the object of their bet, his eyes darted between her and Kemp, his eye brows raised in question. Kemp froze, his hand dropping back down awkwardly. He must not have expected her to mention anything relating to the reason he dumped her.

"Uh… Claire?" Kemp rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Massie felt a thrill of satisfaction run through her at his obvious discomfort. This was what he got for dumping her the moment she arrived back on American soil, _over the phone_, with no warning, with no explanation. 'This is what you get for dumping me for another girl,' she thought, staring into his green eyes.

"Claire. Claire Lyons?" Massie tilted her head to the side innocently. "Alicia told me you've been showing her around since the beginning of summer."

"Right. Claire, she's… good," Kemp muttered, scuffing the ground with his shoe. He leaned up against his Range Rover next to Derrick, who was watching her with amused eyes. He was picking up very quickly on exactly why she had proposed the bet of corrupting this Claire Lyons to him, but Massie couldn't even bring herself to be bothered with the knowledge that she was giving herself away. Letting him know the reason _why_ she wanted him to sleep with Claire wasn't a big deal.

He was all in, she knew he was. Even the thought of stealing Kemp's new girl wouldn't deter him. Not when she had an ace over him. _Her_.

Massie smiled brightly. "That's great. When do I get to meet her?"

Kemp cleared his throat. "We're not dating."

Of course, Massie already knew that. There was nothing going on between them because Claire refused to give it up. She played innocent though. "Oh, I thought… Oops. I was hoping you could introduce me. I'd love to get to know her."

Kemp raised his eyebrows at her words, but Derrick actually snorted.

"_What_?" Massie laughed lightly, continuing to blink innocently.

Her ex and her brother might just know her too well, but it didn't stop her from playing.

"You want to meet Claire?" Kemp asked her, his tone making it clear that the thought of the two of them conversing on any wavelength was ridiculous.

"Of course," she replied. Adopting a sweet smile, Massie stepped up closer and adjusted his tie for him, knowing the intimacy was making him uncomfortable, given that he didn't feel that way about her anymore. Kemp let her fuss over him. "We'd get along great. I could tell her all about that one time…" she trailed off and bit her lip. "You remember, right? At the country club? I bet she'd love to know about _that_."

Kemp flushed instantly at her words.

And with that, Massie let go, smirked one last time, and flounced off to meet up with Alicia before class.

.

_derrick_;

'Wow. What a bitch,' Derrick thought as he and Kemp watched her walk away. He loved it.

Derrick turned to Kemp with a shit-eating grin. "She's sure taking it well." His friend shot him a look at his sarcasm and let out an answering groan of despair. Derrick only grinned wider. "I warned you. I told you not to go for her."

"Well, I thought you were just jealous that you never got to hit that."

Derrick froze for a beat. 'Not for long,' he thought, feeling a burst of twisted humor. He schooled his expression to make sure he gave nothing away. "Fuck you, man. She's my sister."

He shoved off his friend's car and slid his phone back into his pocket after checking the time. He had told the bastards nine. And they were late.

"Well, I didn't think she'd be out to get me. We were cool."

"Massie doesn't take kindly to being snubbed. In any way," he explained, scanning the quad.

Kemp snorted. "You're telling me …She really thought we'd last the summer?"

Derrick kept his eyes on the milling crowd as she contemplated his friend's words. Now that he had figured out the reason why Massie wanted him to fuck this Claire chick, Derrick _did_ wonder. Was she doing it to fuck Claire over? Or was she doing it to hurt Kemp? Was she expecting to get Kemp back after their bet? Derrick didn't know how he felt about that. He distantly realized Kemp was waiting for an answer. He shrugged carelessly.

"I didn't think she would be _that_ into me. Massie's like the fucking Ice Queen. It took her ages to thaw—"

Derrick was eternally grateful for the interruption that came with the panting arrival of the sophomores. "You're late," he drawled with a raised brow.

The two boys panted, out of breath, mumbling apologizes and excuses he had no patience for. He was doing them a favor and they couldn't be bothered to show up on time. "Lucky for you, I'm generous." The two boys almost deflated with relief. He reached into his pocket and tossed them rags. He smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

Kemp snickered. "Get to shining," his friend flicked his chin at their cars.

Derrick straightened up. Boys who missed tryouts and wanted another chance on the soccer team were his bitches. Tradition… and he took advantage where he could. The boys hastened to do as they bid, but Derrick grabbed one before he could pass. Liam, his name might have been. He gestured to his car. "You even breathe on her wrong and you're done for."

Liam nodded quickly and he and Kemp left them to their work.

"So, introduce me to this Claire chick," Derrick said nonchalantly as they walked. People parted for them to pass.

Kemp shot him an exasperated look. "You going to fuck this up for me, aren't you?"

Derrick only grinned at him in response.

Turns out, Kemp didn't have to. They didn't even have to look long. They spotted her standing with Massie and Alicia on the front steps of the school entrance. Massie met his eyes as he approached and smirked at him. He raised his brow at her. He didn't even bother paying attention to Kemp and Claire reuniting and greeting each other.

"And Claire?" Massie smiled sweetly. "This is my brother, Derrick."

Claire turned to look at him and it was like something out of a fucking movie. The ray of sunshine from behind her, beaming through the clouds, made her look like some sort of fucking angel. He could see instantly why all the guys at the school were already panting after her. She was new and real in a sea of monotony that was the girls of Westchester. None of the highlights, none of the tan, and none of the fake tits. She was a breath of fresh air.

He could also see instantly why Massie hated her guts. Claire was the probably the polar opposite of her.

And he was going to fuck both of them.

He grinned wickedly.

Man. He had known that he was going to enjoy this.

"Hi," Claire smiled at him, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. In another way that Claire stood out from the rest of the senior girls, she was wearing the complete standard uniform, sweater vest and all. Her pleated skirt also reached her knees, brand new. The girls that had been attending since children had grown up with their skirts, making them almost minis. Some would have probably tailored and shortened them just to fit in, but not Claire. Her innocence should have bothered him, since she was nothing he usually preferred, but now it seemed he was just finding out what made her tick.

"How's it going?" he smiled back at her.

Claire blushed lightly at his grin, making him grin wider. Kemp cleared his throat, but Derrick knew there wasn't much he could do, with his ex right there. Massie, on the other hand, stepped in closer to them. "We were just about to show Claire where her classes were. We wouldn't want the new girl getting lost, would we, Alicia?"

Alicia giggled lightly and linked arms with Claire. "We can show you the ropes, Claire."

Kemp scowled at Massie. Because since when did Massie doll out favors and kindness? When she was up to something. And Kemp just knew Massie was going to warn Claire away from him. But Derrick wasn't going to complain. Kemp of the map made it easier for him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What's your first class?"

"Oh, um, English," Claire answered, her arm still linked with Alicia's.

"With Dingle?" Derrick asked. At Claire's nod, he shot Massie a raised brow and a look filled with humor. "What a coincidence. We're in the class. And since I know Block has Chem and Kemp has Calc... Well, it makes more sense that _I_ walked you to class."

He stepped around Massie and pushed open the glass doors at the entrance. "If that's alright with you, Claire…?"

Massie watched his and Claire's interaction closely with an unreadable expression, Alicia with an amused brow, and Kemp with a half-hearted glare. The blonde nodded and unlinked her arm from Alicia's, "Of course."

Derrick beamed at her and let her in ahead of him. He glanced back and caught his stepsister's eye again. Her amber eyes twinkling, Derrick shot her a wink.

Game on.

.

* * *

**A/N:** the chapters just keep getting longer and longer. oops.

thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. ily all so much. seriously.

cast of the characters on my profile [NALANDA I WENT WITH WHAT YOU SAID AND CHOSE JESUS]. go check 'em out. if you're interested.

thanks for reading! next chapter should be sooner than this.


	4. i got my scars right here

**Title:** wicked games  
**Genres:** drama, drama, drama.  
**Main Pairings: **claire/derrick, massie/derrick  
**Side Pairings:** hints of massie/kemp. implied derrick/everyone lol  
**Warnings:** language, language, and excess language. mature themes [in various forms; innuendo, dirty talk, propositions, mentions and references to sex, etc. etc.]. if you don't think you're mature enough for this story, you probably aren't. this is a warning. if you send me a flame about how sick this is, i will probably laugh. mentions of drug and substance use. dark!massington, as in pseudo-incest. yes, you read that right. incest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. life-ruining rich kids with nothing better to do _but_ ruin people's lives. detailed and graphic sexy times [as in; doing the do in full, fondue for two, or as nalanda would say that frick frack paddy whack tic tack].  
**Overall Rating:** rated M for mature  
**Credit & Disclaimer: **i do not own the clique, obvi.  
**Summary:** Derrick Harrington, playboy. Massie Block, queen bitch. Claire Lyons, new girl. The posh lifestyle of the rich and privileged in Westchester affords the luxury of games for the teens. Only this time, the stakes are higher. / "You're saying you want to play?" A slow smirk. "You're on." /AU/  
**Author's Note: **think… _the clique_ with _cruel intentions _and _gossip girl_ characterizations thrown in there too for the fun of it.

* * *

the warnings _do_ say life-ruining rich kids with nothing better to do _but_ ruin people's lives. :3

* * *

i got my scars right here

.

_claire_;

Everything about Westchester Preparatory Academy was like nothing Claire had ever seen, but then again, all of Westchester was like Claire had ever encountered either. The places, the people, everything was so much more sophisticated, and as a result, more manufactured. No substance, no soul. At least, that's what it felt like to Claire. So far, she hadn't met anyone in this place without an ulterior motive.

Claire cast a glance at Derrick next to her, his hand on her back as he led her down the hall towards their first class. Making their way down, the blond had been stopped more than once in greeting by various people and Claire just knew that if this were any place other than Westchester, Derrick wouldn't be giving her the time of day.

She just couldn't help but be suspicious. People like Derrick just didn't associate with people like her. She _knew_ this. She'd seen enough bad teen movies to know to beware of guys like him. But like everyone else, he was overly friendly. Weren't schools like Westchester Prep supposed to be exclusive? Claire felt her head spinning from all the names and people she had already met who wanted to get to know her further.

"You know, I've heard quite a lot about you, Claire," Derrick said as they continued down another hallway.

Claire startled out of her thoughts. "You have?"

Derrick nodded. He stopped, reached out, and grabbed her left hand. His thumb ran over her the ring on her finger, brushing against the '_true love waits_' engraved in silver. Then he caught her eye, "Frankly, I find it depressing."

Claire blinked in surprise before coming to her senses and snatching her hand back. Did she hear him right? "I'm sorry?" she snapped.

"You're swearing off something you've never experienced."

She couldn't help but scoff at his audacity. "I'm not 'swearing' anything off," she told him as she turned and headed down the hallway, with or without him. She wasn't going to be late to her first class on her first day. "I just hold the belief that two people shouldn't experience the act of love until they're _in_ love. And quite honestly, anyone _our_ age isn't really mature enough to really know what those emotions are anyways. Or even what love really is, but _marriage_, marriage will guarantee that."

"Are you a lesbian?" Derrick called out.

Claire stopped in her tracks instantly. She was so surprised; she couldn't even bring herself to be offended. And then his words hit her, she whipped back around to face him. "_What_?"

"Sorry," Derrick said instantly, sauntering up to her. She wondered if he really was. "It's just… I've never heard anyone say something like that with a straight face."

Claire felt her mouth drop open in indignation. She turned back around instantly and headed down the hall. "I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand anyways," she muttered in disgust. Claire dug in her binder for her map. She'd find her own way to class, but Derrick stopped her with a tug to her arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derrick asked her in surprise.

"It means, you wouldn't understand," she articulated clearly, "And I really don't expect you to."

She was being honest too. Derrick was someone who probably thrived on sex and drugs and probably a whole host of dirty things she couldn't even imagine. He'd probably never been to church in his entire life. But, unlike him, she respected his beliefs and how he wanted to live his life.

Derrick raised his brows and grinned at her.

"You don't even know me," he told her. His charm was borderline cocky and all it did was rub her the wrong way. She removed herself from his grip.

Claire didn't look at him. She pursued her map and absentmindedly shook her head. "I think I have you down pegged, actually."

"Oh yeah?" Derrick asked lightly, running a hand through his messy hair.

"You're not the only one who's heard things."

"Well, what have you heard?"

She paused and debated whether or not to share, but she had a feeling that Derrick wasn't someone that ever got offended by anything. His ego must be blinding him to the fact that Claire wasn't interested in him. So she didn't hold back. Claire sighed and turned back to face him. She met his caramel eyes head on. "That you're a regular Lothario. That you love 'em and you leave 'em. …That you'd say _anything_ to get me in bed with you and then… and then, that you'd break my heart."

Derrick cleared his throat, though his eyes were dancing with humor. "Really?"

Claire scowled; she hadn't been complimenting him. She spun on her heels, crossed her arms over her chest, and made her way down the hall again. Their classroom was just around the corner. Irritated, she was itching to get to class. "I've been _more_ than informed about your reputation."

Derrick pulled her back again. "Who told you all this?" he asked her lowly.

She huffed and pulled herself from his grip _again_. Claire shook her head. "A friend. But honestly, why are you so surprised? It's the truth, isn't it?"

And with that, she turned and entered the classroom without him.

.

_massie_;

"Some guys just can't be tamed, hmm?" Becca Wilder remarked to Liz Goldman as she passed by Massie and Alicia's locker. The 'not even by Massie Block' was left unsaid. There was no need. The sly look she shot Massie from the side practically screamed triumph at her loss. Massie had to clench her hands into fists to stop from lashing out. As a result, the slam of her locker was rougher than intended. Her mirror breaking with a crash could be heard through the metal.

Dylan and Kristen shot her sympathetic looks. Words like 'she's just jealous, she doesn't even know what she's talking about,' gushed from their lips. But Alicia shot her a raised eyebrow at her fit of rage. She pursed her lips in her own mirror before turning to her Alpha. "Well, she _was_ the last person to screw around with him before you. You remember the Josh's pool party, right?"

Yes, Massie absolutely remembered. She also remembered Becca's comments before the summer about her _slipping_. It seemed the B-lister hadn't learned her lesson. She exhaled loudly through her nose and leaned against her locker, unlocking her phone. She scrolled down her contacts until she hit Derrick's name. Alicia slammed her own locker shut and leaned close to watch her type.

'_you ever fuck becca wilder?_'

Alicia met her eyes and gave her a devious smile, linking arms with her, as they started for Calculus. Kristen and Dylan knew better than to ask; they would find out when Massie was ready to tell. They walked five steps behind the other two.

Her phone chimed with Derrick's reply. '_probably… why?'_

'_nudes?_' she speed typed back as they rounded the hallway. People parted for them to pass. Derrick was notorious for cataloging his conquests.

'_come and get it_. _1__st__ floor bathroom_,' was his instant reply.

Massie stopped in her tracks, unlinking her arm from Alicia's. She hummed at her friend. "Change of plans. I'll meet you guys at lunch."

"If you're going to go," Alicia called after her, "go hard."

"My official motto," Massie smiled sweetly. Becca wasn't going to get away with dissing her, again. She turned and headed down the marble staircase as the bell rang, echoing off the halls, and the rest of the students rushed away. Her Sam Edelman pumps clicking on the glossy floors, Massie cast a glance down the deserted hall. It was unnecessary, no classes were ever held down here; it the go to spot for private meetings. She slipped inside.

Derrick was lounging against the tiled seat jutting out from the bathroom wall, lighting up a joint when she walked in. Massie marched right up and snatched it from him. She dropped it and ground her heel down on it. "If you think I'm walking out with that smell in my hair, you've got another thing coming."

Her stepbrother raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you forget to take out your anal beads this morning?"

Massie ignored that, heading to the mirror and inspecting herself. She was having a good hair day; it was just about the only thing she had going for her right now. The school year was off to the worst start possible. "Becca Wilder thinks she's more elevated than she really is," she turned back to him, "I know you have them."

"Well, you're not the only one with problems," Derrick replied nonchalantly. "Some asshole's been whispering in Claire's ear all about me."

"Whispering warnings, you mean?" Massie turned and leaned against the porcelain basin.

Now, Derrick straightened up, swinging his legs to the tiled ground. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't tell me it was _you_."

The accusation earned him a look of profound annoyance from her. His suspicious look slid away, replaced with a look of bemusement. " …Obviously not," her stepbrother said, leaning and relaxing back up against the tiles. A cocky smirk graced his lips. "You _want_ me to fuck this Claire chick, don't you? This isn't about her at all. …You're dying to get revenge on Kemp for dumping you."

Massie turned back around to avoid his eyes. "What is it _about_ her anyways?" she couldn't help muttering.

"Innocence," Derrick said bluntly. At his words, Massie turned back around to face him. She didn't know if he was fucking with her or not. Disbelief and disgust warred inside when she realized he was serious.

"Are you kidding? One fuck and that would be gone. _Then_ what would she have to offer?"

The blond only smirked at her words, unperturbed. "You should try it sometime, Block. Guys might actually—"

She _knew_ he was only baiting her, but reaching her breaking point, Massie snapped. "_Fuck you_, Derrick!" she screeched. "So, guys like you and Kemp can fuck anything that moves and whore around all over the place, but _I'm_ the slut!? Jesus, heaven forbid a girl enjoy sex, right? God forbid, a girl is _confident_ about herself. Because no 'self-respecting' girl could possibly find enjoyment in sex, right? For deriving pleasure from a pleasurable act, oh, I'm definitely going to Hell for _that_! No, it's okay for guys like you and Kemp to do it, but the moment it's _me_, I get dumped for 'innocent' uppity bitches like Kuh-laire Lyons."

"Careful now. You're starting to sound a little bitter there, Block."

His sarcasm wasn't appreciated, but she couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed about her outburst. It was the truth. The double standard had always rankled her. She exhaled, unclenching her fists. Plus, it was only Derrick, and now that she got that off her chest, she _did_ feel better.

Massie made a face. "More like pissed off."

"Are you done?" was her brother's only reply.

"Yes," she bit out sweetly. Massie turned back around to the mirror to make sure she wasn't blotchy from her anger.

"You asked," Derrick drawled. "There's something… sweet about making your mark on uncharted territory, corrupting something so pure."

Massie shot him a look of pure disgust over her shoulder. "You're gross, you know that, right?"

"Don't act like this isn't exactly what you wanted," Derrick stood and approached her. "What was it that you said the other day? …To know that the thought of falling into bed with you will terrify her, all without stopping her fall.'" His hand brushed against the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched, but she didn't stop him. She met his eyes in the mirror. "Something about 'knowing that she holds complete faith in virtue'… but sacrifices it to me. Powerful words." His thumb brushed down the side of her neck gently and Massie shivered.

She batted him away before he could notice his effect on her. She turned back around, her body facing him. She stared at him, then gave him a slow smirk, "Seems like you have a thing for the unattainable."

Derrick's eyes were dancing as he took her in, leaning against the basin nonchalantly. He didn't protest.

"If I didn't know how bad you want this, I'd honestly believe it was you. Who else would want to sabotage this?"

Massie raised a brow at him, amused. "Are you kidding? Are we really going to list all the people out to get you? Talk about finding Waldo. Try all the girls in the _entire_ senior class. Also, every guy's girlfriend you stole just to fuck with them. We should probably include some faculty in there too, I wouldn't put it past you," she tapped a finger against her glossed lips, pretending to think. "Well, let's start with last year. There was Grier Biggs who you fucked over by fingering his girlfriend at Homecoming. And you should probably add her, Kori I mean, to the list too, since you bragged to _everyone_ about it. Then there was that whole instance with Krista Bassett where you—"

Derrick cut her off with a sneer. "_Alright_, you're right. Stupid question."

Massie giggled, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Honestly, with your reputation, you didn't think she'd hear stories?"

"And here I thought you wanted me to fuck her over," he raised another brow.

"I _do_," Massie smiled sweetly at him. "You're perfect for the job, with your exact reputation. But if you don't think you can do it… it means you forfeit, doesn't it? And _that_ means your hot, little car is all mine. I _did_ want to hit up the mall today after school. You'll have to hitch a ride with Kemp."

"Ha ha," Derrick deadpanned. "You're not as funny as you think you are."

Massie hummed at him, pleased with herself. She sat herself down on Derrick's old seat, crossing her legs daintily. Derrick pushed her over and plopped down next to her. He placed his head into his hands, ran them through his hair, and groaned. "You should have heard some of the shit she was spewing out. You would have cried from laughter."

"Let me guess," Massie tilted her head. She donned her public persona voice, the one she used when talking to her parents and teachers. Sweet and preppy and innocent, she chimed, "'Sorry, Derrick, but I'm waiting for the one, but the only one in my life _is Jesus_.'"

Derrick turned to stare at her with disbelieving eyes. "You are, honest to God, spot-on."

A laugh bubbled out of her throat before she could stop it. "Jesus Christ, is she for real?"

"I've never met anyone more uptight in my life."

At those words, she cast him a sly glance from the corner of her eye. "Sounds like she needs to get laid," she sang.

Derrick sneered at her again. He tugged on his school tie roughly, loosening it. "Claire's not like other girls. A tennis bracelet and an offer of a quick fuck behind the bleachers won't do it for her."

He reached over and tugged on her Tiffany charm bracelet as if to prove his point. She slapped his hand away, gifting him with her own sneer.

"Classy, Derrick," she snapped. "God, if that's your regular tactic, I weep for the girls at this school."

Her brother only grinned devilishly in response. Massie cast her eyes away from him quickly, observing the deserted bathroom. Sometimes, she hated the effect he had on her. She got up and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. Derrick, who had slouched against the tile walls again, watched with impassive eyes as she leaned closer and smirked at him.

"Well, there you go," she told him.

His brow raised in a silent question.

"You said it yourself," Massie repeated slowly. "Claire's not like other girls. So treat her differently."

"That's your advice?" her brother asked her incredulously. He rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Duchess Obvious. As if I hadn't known that already."

Massie smirked wider. "_Aw_. Is this turning out to be too hard for you, Harrington?" she cooed patronizingly, but she gasped in surprise when Derrick's hands shot out and landed on her hips. He tugged her closer to him, in between his legs. She stumbled, but gripped his shoulders to stable herself with a scowl.

"Not even close," he breathed. "You should know by now that I enjoy a good challenge, Block."

"Lucky for you then," she smiled darkly. "You've found just the girl; she might never give it up."

Derrick's left hand slipped under her blazer and silk top, brushing against her bare hip. Massie felt goosebumps forming on her arms and tingles running down her spine at his touch. They had never, ever been like this before. She had never allowed him these liberties before and he had never tried anything like this on her before. It was like her proposal of the bet had allowed them to cross all the lines. She swallowed deeply, her throat suddenly dry.

"It's like you want me to fail," Derrick grinned wickedly. "…when we both know how much you want this." Massie narrowed her eyes at the reminder of Kemp, but then he continued, and she froze in indignation at his next words. "…How eager you are to fuck me, I mean."

Massie slapped his hands away instantly, removing herself completely away from his grip. "You're _kidding_, right?" she asked, making her tone as rude as possible. She couldn't believe that she let him lull her into a false sense of… _whatever_ he had been doing to her before she remembered how much of an asshole he was.

Derrick laughed. "Who proposed the terms of this bet again, _sis_?"

She ignored him completely, while her mind frantically spun for a snappy comeback. It's like being around him shut down all her brain cells. She forgot who she was around him.

"What I'm 'eager for' is for you to fuck_ Kuh-laire Lyons_," she finally settled on saying.

Done playing, Massie held out her hand, palm facing up. Sensing her impatience, Derrick reached into his slacks and pulled out his iPhone. He held it just out of her reach though, as if he couldn't resist teasing her once more. The cocky smirk on his face made Massie want to smack him. "Admit that you're eager for my cock and you can have all the pictures you want."

Massie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"_As if_," she practically shrieked. She reached for his phone. When he pulled it back, Massie, too caught up in the moment, couldn't resist wrestling with him for it. He arched backwards, holding it over his head, but Massie clamored onto the seat. Derrick's arm snaked around her waist and tugged her down to the bench next to him instantly, but in his distraction, Massie snatched his phone from his hand.

Smirking at him in triumph, she held it out for him to unlock it. Rolling his eyes, Derrick typed in his password. Massie didn't bother to remove herself away from him, too distracted with his collection as she scrolled through his photos.

She stopped when she found Becca. She was nowhere near a perfect ten, but Massie wasn't so insecure about her own looks to not be able to admit that the other girl _did_ look good from that angle, spread out like that. Massie tapped his screen as she debated whether this would decrease or increase Becca's social standing. Most likely decrease, she settled on deciding, last she heard, Becca was dating someone. Either way, Becca was an idiot for forgetting that Derrick was her stepbrother. She loved when people underestimated her.

She started to attach a few contacts, knowing that it would make the rounds by the end of the day, as Derrick watched her with a twinkle in his eyes, but then she remembered Alicia's words.

_If you're going to go, go hard._

She attached Derrick's entire school contact list, along with the photo. His devious grin matching her own, she met Derrick's caramel eyes and hit send.

Let's see how Becca liked that.

A lesson to anyone who fucked her over.

.

* * *

**A/N:** obviously, the characters views aren't my own. hope i didn't offend anyone.

thank you for all the reviews and comments. you voted massington? you got 3,000 words of massington. :3

massie/derrick aren't good people, but they're very fun to write. to everyone saying that they should just fuck already, LOL. one, stepsibling!cest isn't usually encouraged in the real world and two, that's the _whole_ point. they could very well do that, but they love their wicked games too much. [aha, c wut i did thur].

they get off on it.

see you next time! kisses!


End file.
